The New Roommate
by loveislove1313
Summary: Zigaillia  Ziggy  has moved into the House of Anubis.  Slight problem, they thought she was a boy and roomed her with Alfie and Jerome.  Who nows what'll happen next.  JeromeXOC and POSSIBLY AlfieXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Faith here! I'm sorry to say that there isn't really a mystery in this story, it mainly focuses around my OC Ziggy and Jerome, and Ziggy singing. Victor isn't here either, just Trudy. So, if you have any suggestions, please tell me!**

Everyone was seated for breakfast in the Anubis house when Trudy walked in with hot breakfast, and exciting news, "Everyone! Listen up! We will be having a new student living here in the Anubis House!" Patricia looked around before pointing out, "Why is he or she coming right before summer break?"

"Well, he, as I was told, found out about the scholarship late. He is from America." Nina immediately brightened, "What is his name?" Trudy paused for a second, "Well, I was only told that it was a he, so we aren't that sure, but his name is Zigaillia." The table exchanged confused glances before Alfie spoke up, "That is a rather odd name for a boy." Trudy smiled, "Well, you may be able to find out the reason because he is rooming with you and Jerome, now hurry! You don't want to be late for your last day of school," Trudy exclaimed before ushering the students out the door.

Ziggy's POV

Well, isn't this exciting! A new school, new people, and a new country! I'm so fraking excited! I stepped off the train and rolled my suitcase to the curb outside the station. I walked out of the station to see a taxi holding a sign that read: Zigaillia Shine. I tucked a cupcake pink strand behind my ear and raised my hand in a small wave and said, "That's me!" The cab driver smiled before taking my bag and saying, "Well hello there Zigaillia, nice to meet you." I cringed, "It's Ziggy sir." He gave a small laugh, "Ah! Americans and your silly ways! I gave an awkward laugh and climbed into the cab and head off to the House of…Anubis?

Normal POV

Ziggy rolled her suitcase up to the house and knocked on the door three times before it opened to reveal a semi-short woman with a smile on her face, "Ah! What brings you hear miss?" Ziggy looked down at her flip-flop clad feet, "Um, I'm Ziggy Shine. Zigaillia Shine." Trudy gave a shocked look and looked the girl up and down: Ziggy was about 5'2" and was wearing jean shorts and a black Beatles Revolution t-shirt with her long blonde hair in a ponytail with little bits of cupcake pink strands hanging loose, matching her bangs. "Oh! I'm sorry dear! We were expecting a boy." Ziggy gave an awkward nod before asking, "How would someone think Zigaillia Shine is a guy?" Trudy laughed and shrugged before replying, "That's what the board told me! No matter! Welcome to House of Anubis! The students are out on their last day of school, they should be back soon," Trudy opened the door to Alfie and Jerome's room, "I'm afraid you will be rooming with two boys." Ziggy smiled before shaking her head, "It's fine, I live with my three brothers. It doesn't bother me." Trudy smiled, "Well, I will leave you to pack!" Trudy turned to leave the room, "Trudy?" Trudy turned around, "Thanks." Trudy smiled before shutting the door. Ziggy collapsed on her empty bed and gently screamed out in joy.

Jerome's POV

Alfie and I were walking back from school, Mick and Mara were off doing who knows what with Amber probably following close behind and Fabian was probably out with Nina and Patricia. Alfie and I walked into the house to see a post-it saying: Hello! I've gone out to do some errands! I'll be back before dinner! Love Trudy. Alfie smirked, "That means we are home alone!" He laughed and ran inside towards our room, me walking behind him. I heard soft music coming from our room and I saw Alfie standing there with his mouth open, I moved past him to see a girl our age walking around the rooming, putting away her things. She turned around and gave a small shriek and tripped over something before pressing a button to stop the music. I laughed at her shock and Alfie joined in. She jumped up with her hands on her hips and I noticed she had dark blue green eyes and blonde and pink hair. Alfie spoke before I could, "Who are you?" The girl laughed and walked up to us sticking out her hand, "Zigaillia Shine! Call me Ziggy. I'm your new roommate!" Alfie and I stared at each other and we watch her slightly shrink away and moved her hands together and wringed them nervously, "You see some genius thought I was a boy and moved me with you guys. It doesn't really matter, I've lived with my brothers most of my life…so yeah!" She perked up clapping her hands together, "So who are you two?" I took a step forward and said, "That's Alfie and I'm Jerome…. Might I ask who you were listening to?" Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Who was I? Oh! Right, that was my band back in America, Evergreen. So where is everyone else." Alfie walked behind her leading her out the door saying, "They are probably in the common room, come meet them." Ziggy laughed and nodded head and followed us to the common room.

Normal POV

Jerome and Alfie stepped into the common room to see everyone there, as expected, "Everyone," Jerome announced, "meet the new guy." Ziggy stepped out from behind Jerome and Alfie and waved, "Hi! I'm Zigaillia Shine, please call me Ziggy!" Mick looked up and said, "You're a girl." Ziggy gasped, "Last time I checked, indeed I was." Jerome led her over to Nina and started to introduce people, "This is Nina, from American as well, Fabian is next to her, Mick, Mara, Amber, and Patricia."

"Hi!" Ziggy exclaimed. Patricia studied Ziggy before saying, "I like your hair, where did you get the color strands?" Ziggy subconsciously touched her pink strands, "They're real, I dyed them myself. Cupcake Pink." Patricia raised her eyebrows and said, "Impressive!" Ziggy smiled, seeing that everyone had a good impression of her… until Mick spoke up, "So, where are your parents?" Ziggy's smile fell, she paled and took a half step behind Jerome, "It's a long story…"

**So how is it? Is Ziggy going to tell the story? And what will Jerome do next (seriously ideas are loved). Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well, I am EXTATIC about the reviews and alerts I have gotten. Thanks a bunch! I do not own House of Anubis just Ziggy. The song in this chapter is called Good Enough by KSM. So…enjoy! P.S. Ideas are welcome.**

Jerome turned behind him and put a hand on Ziggy's shoulder, "You don't need to tell us if you aren't comfortable." Ziggy smiled as the gang exchanged confused glances. That isn't like Jerome. Ziggy shook her head and sat down in an empty chair, "No Jerome, its okay. You guys should know where I came from." She took a breath as everyone leaned in to listen, "My three older brothers, Jay Alex and Noah, are all musically talented as am I. But my parents never wanted musical talent, they wanted lawyers and doctors, so as soon as Jay and Alex were old enough, they dumped us out on our own. We survived with others like us. People gifted in singing, music, dancing and everything else. My brothers eventually gave me the opportunity to go to this school to have a better future. I left my family, my friends, my band, all behind. I can't help but feel like I might disappoint them if I mess up. You should have seen it when I was leaving, they were all so proud," She paused to take another breath, wiping stray tears from her eyes, "So, that's my story! So, if you'll excuse me I kind of have to be alone." With that, Ziggy got up and quickly walked back to her room.

Jerome's POV

Nina looked to where Ziggy just was, "That's so sad. Her parents left her and she has the weight of so many people on her shoulders." I turned around, "I-I'm going to go check on her." Alfie laughed before saying, "Aw! Look everyone! Jerome's got a crush on little Ziggy!" As I was leaving, I whacked Alfie in the head.

Turning down the hallway, I heard a guitar and a soft feminine voice following it:

It seems the more we talk

The less I have to say

Let's put our differences aside

I wanted to make you proud

But I just got in your way

I found a place that I can hide

Now everything is changing

But I still feel the same

Are we running out of time

What do I have to do

To try and make you see

That this is who I am

And it's all that I can be

I tried to find myself

Looking inside your eyes

You were all that I wanted to be

There must be something else

Behind all the lies

That you wanted me to believe

Now everyone is saying

That I should find a way

To leave It all behind

What do I have to do

To try and make you see

That this is who I am

And It's all that I can be

What do I have to do

To try and make you see

Trying to be like you

Isn't good enough for me-

I opened the door to see Ziggy's surprised face and her quickly moving her guitar to the side of her bed. "What was that song about?" I asked sitting next to her on her bed. She looked down blushing, wringing her hands, "Uh…. It's about my parents." I nodded silently, "You know, my parents left me here when I was five years old." Ziggy looked up at me, "Are you serious?" She sighed, laying her head on my shoulder, "We both have horrible parents." I laughed despite my sadness. I stood up and stuck out my hand, "Let's go. Dinner's about to start." Ziggy looked up smirking, took my hand and we walked down the hall together.

**Sorry this is short and sorry Jerome is OOC. I just kind of wanted to capture his sweet side. Anyway, Ideas Are Welcome!**


End file.
